


The Abandoned

by mortalhannah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Other, Tubbo - Freeform, dream older brother???, dream smp au, dreamsmp lore, l'manberg, minecraft pog, sad? maybe, tag haha, this is a tag, tommyinnit is cool, tubbo is cool too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalhannah/pseuds/mortalhannah
Summary: Dream smp auDream and Tubbo are siblings but at a young age, Dream abandoned him, leaving him to be taken in by Phil (philza minecraft haha) Tubbo doesn't remember Dream though soo yeah.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 359





	The Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> slight spoiler warning for the people who don't know the recent events on the smp. this is a small story based on a piece of fan art I saw by @/fuckgogy :D (on twitter)

Sat at the bottom of the path in front of his house lies his best friend and him waiting for the sun to finally rise over the mountains in the distance. The small sunrise painted the skies as the two boys admired it from afar, making small conversation.

“Tubbo?” he whispers to make sure not to wake any neighboring people.

“Hmm?” he hums, pulling his legs into his chest and resting his head on his knees after the long day of no sleep. Watching the country you’ve known for so long blow up in front of you is hard. Countless restless nights leading up until this day, unknowing when it would happen, and now it has come

“Do you have a family?” Tommy asks leaning back a bit onto his hands and spreading his legs forward in a stretch. “Phil says we just found you on the side of the road.”

“Uhh, yeah actually, I do.” He responds, sitting up and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. “I have a brother. He’s a few years older than me but he abandoned me when I was younger, leaving me alone on those very streets Phil found me on. I don’t think about it much. Old news honestly.” 

He breathes out a small sigh before continuing, leaning a little closer to Tommy to show the boy the paper. On the paper was a photograph of him as a young boy and a torn corner where the head of the unknown brother was meant to be.

“I don’t remember what he looked like or his name. Or anything for that matter. It’s just been so long.” He puts the paper into his lap, pulls his knees back to his chests and rests his head into his knees again, closing his eyes.

Tommy scoots a bit closer to Tubbo. The boy leans over and rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder. Tubbo has never really had anybody except Tommy. It's always been 'Tubbo and Tommy against the world.' They spent everyday together after Phil found him under the dying lantern on a path near the forest. 

He recalls the story Phil told him every night when he couldn’t sleep. 

~

_ “Under the dim moonlight sat a small boy. He had his legs crossed and he was playing with the rocks and sticks near the side of the road. He looked like he was waiting for someone to come back and get him but I’m not sure who. Next to him was this photo.” Phil pulled out the paper from his pocket and showed the young boy who was sat on the small bed. “The photo came ripped but you can see you, Toby.” He says smiling, pointing at the small figure in the picture.  _

_ “Me?”  _

_ “Yes my boy, that’s you right there. And next to you is your brother.” Phil says, pointing at the taller figure who was wearing just a plain red shirt and jeans. _

_ “Dad, what’s a brother?”  _

_ “Hmm, a brother is someone who should stick by your side and never leave you. They are family. They’ll never leave you until death parts the two of you. Someone like Tommy or Wilbur or even Techno.” _

_ “But why did he leave?” Toby leans forwards pointing at the tall boy in the photo. “Why didn’t he stick by my side?”  _

_ Phil goes quiet for a second before trying to explain that he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why someone would leave another person alone, cold, and on the side of the road. He didn’t understand how someone could leave a toddler to survive on their own.  _

_ “I’m not sure my dear boy. Why don’t you get some sleep though. We have a big day tomorrow!” Phil then leaves the room after tucking Tubbo into bed, wishing him a goodnight. _

_ The next day, Tubbo finds that he’s gone too. No where in town and nowhere to be seen for years. He left him. He left just like he said the other boy did. That’s not family. Family never leaves. Or maybe it’s just his family that seems to leave. He was really gone and without reason. _

_ After that, Techno soon leaves, then Wil. All he has left is Tommy and the small house in the hill. Their old house got taken down after Phil left since they had no parental guardian there. _

_ When Wilbur comes back a few years later, things aren’t the same anymore. Tommy and Wil form a nation together and soon Techno and Phil have come back to help with problems the country has run into, but things still feel different. Phil said family never leaves each other but that’s exactly what they did. Everyone always leaves the abandoned.  _

~

“I’m sorry man.” Tommy says to comfort the boy, but he can easily tell nothing can fix the past mistakes others have caused.

“Nah..don’t worry, it’s fine. It was such a long time ago. It doesn’t matter anyways.” He mumbles, leaning further into Tommy’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault. I know he’s out there somewhere and I really hope he’s doing alright, even if he did leave me.”

Behind the two boys sat another man hidden by a few trees. He leans his head into the tree’s bark, taking off his mask. A visible sadness falls over his face as he lets tears fall down his cheeks. 

Clutched in his fists is a corner of a piece of paper. On the paper, you can make out the small head of a boy, him. The missing brother. The one that left the poor younger boy all those years ago.

There were reasons he wasn’t allowed to tell the boy he was his brother. He wishes he could tell the heart broken boy, but he can’t. He’s never truly been scared, except now. He’s never been scared to own up to emotions. He can’t hurt the boy. He’s afraid of what will happen between them. He looks after him like a brother as much as he can. He’s scared the boy will leave like he did.

He knows if he shows up years late to tell him, he’ll hate him. He can’t put the young boy through even more pain knowing his brother has been here right in front of him. After countless wars and deaths between the two opposing countries, owning up to this would be even harder.

He gets up from his spot against the trees to leave, trying to make as little noise as possible. He swiftly walks deeper into the small forest, ducking behind trees to remain hidden. He stuffs the torn paper back into his hoodies pocket and pulls his mask over his face to shield his emotions once again.

A small rustle behind the boys causes Tommy to jolt up from his spot. “Who’s there?” He yells, awaiting an answer that will never come. 

He’ll never know how close he could've been to finding the small boy's lost family member.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment feedback. I'm always willing to listen. I wanna get better at writing:]


End file.
